Spending Time Wisely
by DaddysAngel1013
Summary: Best friends Sybil and Fera get sucked into Soul Eater by a special mirror but they don't want escape. They want to spend as long as possible mastering there new Meister weapon partnership.


I was walking down the halls when I was trapped by complete crazy.

"Fera Strolling stop right now!" My best friend Sybil caught up to me.

"Hey so did you buy it?" Sybil asked.

"Buy what?" I asked, honestly confused.

"The new season of... never mind"

"Oh, oops. Well we can rewatch some other stuff." Well darn. Now I feel bad. I promised her i wouldn't forget. I suck. How is she so perfect. She never forgets these things. She is so smart and I am so not. She has strait A's and I'm flunking algebra! Good goodness! Whatever.

"Yo! Fera!" Sybil said snapping her fingers bringing me back to reality.

"What?"

"You drifted away from me for a second. You okay?"

"Yea just feeling drifty!" I added on a laugh. She laughed and we walked our separate ways at the end of the hallway.

As I walked to my next class I meet MasMas at normal point at the hallway intersection. We from there walk to language arts.

"So how did your makeup test go in algebra?" Mason asks me. He knows I have been problems. He knows all the problems I'm too afraid to tell Sybil.

"Still flunking, captain concern" I sarcastically responded.

"Well then how about less Soul Eater and more study time! I can be your study buddy!" Mason begs. He is adorable, but he sucks at math.

"Oh whatever MasMas! You know if I'm with you I will be doing more teaching than getting taught!" Hey, what can I say, I respond honestly.

"Shut up, I'm not the one flunking algebra!" Mason jokingly adds.

"Idiot you aren't the one in algebra!" I ruffled his hair as always.

Right then instead of the typical tardy bell the fire alarm came on instead. We all rushed outside where I stared across the yard to find Sybil with her class. I waited for my name to be called on roll then darted for Sybil's class. When all the classes started to head back in, Sybil and I strode away from the classes. We then hid in the bathroom till the halls were cleared.

"So Sybil, what now?" I asked Sybil right when we heard a familiar male voice right outside of the bathroom.

Sybil and I looked at each other before dashing out of the bathroom.

"MasMas!" We shouted in unison. We decided to just walk around the school instead of going to class. Just because we are that bad ass. We walked to the sixth grade hall way which was currently empty due to the sixth grade field trip. We walked until we heard strange bubble noises and quickly found the room responsible.

"AHHH! THE DOOR KNOB IS HOT!" I shrieked. I'm scared of hot items.

"I got this!" Mason smirked as he grabbed the knob and turned.

Open before us all was a mirror. A single mirror on a piece of concrete leading to the door. The concrete was surrounded by lava, which also filled the rest of the room.

"Omg I so got this!" I ran to the mirror.

"42-42-564 whenever you want to knock on deaths door. The mirror lit up but no one was there. We just stared into an empty death room. Till finally I jumped through the mirror, smashing it to pieces and myself disappearing completely.

* * *

I woke up on the death room floor. I walk around the death room till I decide to leave to walk around the school. I didn't know what to do. So I went to the girls bathroom and saw myself in the mirror.

"OH MY GOD! I HAVE BEEN ANIMEFIED!" I look in the mirror at my features my. All of my features were exaggerated. My hair was longer, and darker. My eyes were larger, and my boobs were bigger (hell yeah!). I decided to have fun with this and did some poses and cat walks.

(Sybil POV)

"I got to get her!" I yell frantically picking up the pieces trying to put them back together but failing epically.

"You are aware, there are other mirrors in the school, right Sybil?" Mason asked.

I drop the pieces, feeling retarded. I get up and shove past MasMas. I head for the girls bathroom. MasMas stops at the doors but then comes in anyway.

"42-42-564 whenever you want to knock on deaths door"

The mirror does nothing and I start to think it wont work but slowly it comes into focus on the death room. Fera isn't in there. I start to freak.

"WHERE IS SHE! WHERE IS FERA!"

"CALM DOWN! She probably just got up and left."

I start to climb on the bathroom sink. "Well, hope me get up and break through the window!"

"Sybil! Are you crazy? You are never going to be able to gain enough speed to break it and put you through it while standing on a sink!" Mason explains. Darn, he is right.

"Fine! I need a body mirror! Now help me down" I squat down on the sink and he grabs my back and I jump down.

We are now in hot pursuit of a mirror.

* * *

**Well let me know if you like it. I wrote it off of just a small idea. I know it is slow and doesn't have much to do with soul eater but it will. This is just the first of many chapters (hopefully). Read and review and hopefully i will have the next chapter up soon! :)**


End file.
